


he left me there

by grovicisms



Series: If, If, If [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jim's POV, Universe Alteration, broke my heart in the process, had to explore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovicisms/pseuds/grovicisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is on the Enterprise.</p><p>Jim isn't there to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he left me there

Grounded. Of all the times to get ratted out by some Vulcan asshole, and he becomes grounded. Fucking great.

Well, at least Bones gets to be assigned to the _Enterprise_. Jim thinks that he should be jealous of him, that he should resent the fact that his friend is going to live his dream.

He's not, though.

He's goddamn proud.

Still, he's a little disappointed that he can't be there with him.

When he shakes Bones' hand, he tries his damnedest to appear happy for him. Though the smile might not reach his eyes, the enthusiasm in the handshake comes across as more than proud. He always knew Bones could do it, even if Bones himself didn't realise it.

"Be safe, Bones. Kick some ass for me, yeah?"

Jim just catches the amused glint in Bones' eyes.

"Yeah. I'll try my best."

Bones offers up an unobtrusive smirk before he turns and disappears into the crowd.

Jim watches, and his smile falters, eventually disappearing altogether.

 _I should be with him,_ he thinks. _We're a team._

The shuttle bound for the flagship has already begun its ascent, and Jim is still standing where Bones left him: alone, left only to the bustling hangar and his own muddled thoughts.

It's pitiful, really, standing there and staring wistfully as shuttle after shuttle make their way to their designated starships. Jim idly wonders about the look on Bones' face as he eventually leaves the atmosphere, instantly being plunged into an endless black full of secrets and wonders that are just waiting to be discovered.

When the last shuttle vanishes from sight and he's subsequently urged out of the shuttle bay, Jim ambles back to his and Bones' dorm.

He decides to hang out there for the remainder of the day, alternating between sleeping and watching centuries-old films on the holovid. Mainly the old science fiction ones, though he's too occupied with his own head to bother paying attention.

Eventually, he passes out.

The next morning comes—or is it afternoon?—quicker than he would have liked. Reluctantly, Jim crawls out of the standard twin-sized bed and onto the floor. Some part of him, the part that wasn't quite awake yet, waited for Bones to throw a pillow at him and mumble about how he slept half the day away, but it never came.

Sitting up, albeit groggily, Jim notices that the other bed is empty.

And then he remembers.

Bones is probably already at Vulcan, aiding in the evacuations of the billions of its inhabitants.

Jim sighs. It's a bit too quiet without him.

He stumbles out of the room when a voice comes over the intercom.

_"All cadets and staff are to report to the main assembly hall immediately."_

The message ends there.

From the urgency in the man's voice, Jim could assume that something big is going down. But what, he couldn't guess. Maybe something to do with Vulcan?

Jim hopes not. If he finds out that something happened to the fleet, to Bones...

He breaks out into a run, making a beeline for the assembly hall.

He just manages to beat the crowd there, claiming a spot in the back corner of the room. He'd rather remain as inconspicuous as possible. Plus, he's closest to the door if he decides that this assembly is a waste of his time.

The room is completely packed in a sea of red. A few first-years are scrambling to get good seats, but Jim just rolls his eyes. Whatever this is, it'd better be over soon, because he's starving.

"As you may know, yesterday, a fleet was sent out in response to a distress call from the planet Vulcan—"

Jim nods along, all too familiar with his being grounded for an undisclosed amount of time.

He starts to tune the man out when he notices the look on his face: remorse. Something Jim thought the Admiralty didn't even have was emotions, feelings of regret and doubt.

"As a result, all seven ships were completely destroyed. As far as we know, no one survived."

Jim's heart drops through the floor. None of them? There were over four hundred crewmembers in each of those ships, so someone had to still be alive.

His mind immediately wanders and suddenly he's thinking of his last conversation with Bones.

_"Be safe."_

Jim leaves the room in a huff. He can feel his emotions take hold of him, and he can't let anyone see him break.

**Author's Note:**

> [laughs in pain]
> 
> Jim, I am so sorry for the hell I put you through.


End file.
